The Darkness Returns
by Poolnight
Summary: Countless moons have passed since The Great Battle.In these moons, Thunderclan has thrived under the rule of Bramblestar, and now Squirrelstar. But now a new darkness has arised and it is time for a new prophecy. Spoiler alert for The Last Hope! Co-wrote with Crooked Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Countless moons have passed since the Great Battle. Thunderclan has thrived under the rule of Bramblestar and now they thrive under Squirrelstar. But now a new darkness as arised and it is time for yet another prophecy.

Thunderclan allegiances:

Leader: Squirrelstar- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes Apprentice, Dewlight

Warriors:

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom Apprentice, Moonpaw

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Blazepaw

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Hollypaw

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices, Stormpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom Apprentice, Honeypaw

Toadstep- black-and-white tom Apprentice, Leafpaw

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Bumbleflight- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfrost- ginger she-cat

Molenight- brown-and-cream tom

Ambersong- tortoiseshell-and-cream she-cat

Snowstep- white tabby tom

Apprentices:

Moonpaw- black-and-silver she-cat (Cinderheart's Daughter)

Blazepaw- ginger tom with green eyes (Cinderheart's Son)

Hollypaw- black she-cat with blue eyes (Cinderheart's Daughter)

Honeypaw- golden she-cat with a silver underbelly (Cinderheart's Daughter)

Stormpaw- black-and-brown striped tom (Squirrelstar's Son)

Leafpaw- silver she-cat with green eyes (Ivypool's Daughter)

Dewlight- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

Icecloud- white she-cat (expecting Toadstep's kits)

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat (expecting Foxleap's kits)

Elders:

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Prologue:

"Why have you called for a meeting, Bluestar." A ginger tom said from on top of the hill.

"I have asked you all to come here to say a new prophecy, I was told by Yellowfang." Bluestar said from the High rock.

"Yellowfang would you mind."

"No Bluestar."

The prophecy foretold: The blazing moon will come together with the honey and leaf to defeat the coming dark.

"What does it mean Bluestar." Mousefur called from the back

"We don't know yet exactly, but in time we will find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Honeypaw, do you want to come on our hunting patrol?" Stormpaw said from near the thorn tunnel.

"Sure, let me ask Foxleap first" I walked towards Foxleap who was lying next to Rosepetal sharing a vole.

"Foxleap, can I go on a hunting patrol?" I asked as he looked up

"Sure just be back before dusk, you're going on the dusk patrol."

"Thanks" I said as I headed towards the patrol. The patrol consisted of Whitewing, Leafpool, Poppyfrost, Stormpaw, and me. We headed towards Windclan's border in search of prey; I parted my jaws and smelled a faint trail of thrush. I flicked my tail showing I had found something and that it was mine. I followed the trail into section of thinned out trees, and saw it. Its back was towards me, making me downwind so it can't smell me. I slowly headed towards it making sure I didn't make a sound; I backed up into a hunting crouch. I tensed my muscle to jump, and then I pounced. I landed on its tail and with a quick movement of my paw I bite its back, killing it instantly. I padded to the nearest tree stump and digged out a hole big enough for more prey when I found it.

"You're so much like Honeyfern in more ways than one." Poppyfrost said as she came up from behind me with a mouse in her mouth.

"What was she like?" I asked though I already knew, I've heard it a million times.

"She was sweet to everyone, she forgave, and she was one of the greatest cats you could ever meet. She and I fought side by side in the Great Battle." She said, memories flooding through her eyes. Every time I listen to the stories I bite back the urge to cry knowing that I never met her. She was my aunt, and my mother says I should have met her. But I won't meet her until it's time for me to go to Starclan.

"Let's get back to the hunting patrol, shall we." Poppyfrost said as she picked up her mouse.

I headed towards the Shadowclan border curious of what I could find. I saw a squirrel dash tour side of the border; I headed towards it ready to kill it when a cream flash pushed me. I fell to the ground hurting in my paw, I looked up to see a cream she-cat with my squirrel, and she had a smirk on her face. I had seen her before at gatherings, she was Dawnpelt.

"Give me back the prey, you're in our territory." I growled

"What is this little apprentice going to do about it?" Dawnpelt teased

"Give me back the prey or I will get it back an ugly way."

"Now will you?"

I leaped at her, remembering all my battle training. I hit my paw hard down on her back making her thud to the ground. I was about to pick up the squirrel when a shadow came up behind me, I turned around and saw a humungous dark brown tabby tom. Only one tom was like that in Shadowclan, Tigerheart.

"What did you do to my sister twerp." Tigerheart growled

"She wouldn't give me back my squirrel so I fought her for it." I growled back with intensity.

"Only one tom knew that move, Lionblaze, is he you father?"

"Yes, got a problem with it."

"No he saved my life, take the squirrel and go." He said as he picked up his sister and headed towards the border.

I picked up the squirrel and dug up the thrush I killed earlier and headed towards the rest of the patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Warriors**

Chapter 2:

"Leafpaw, focus you need to actually rake your claws down my back this time."Toadstep said as he shaked his head.

"Sorry, Toadstep I'm not focusing." I apologized actually meaning it

"It's all right, why don't we head back to camp?"

"Sure, I heard Dovewing is due at any time."

"Yeah, and I want to check up on with my sister and Icecloud."

We headed towards camp when we saw a silver blur.

"Dewlight, what's wrong?" Toadstep asked, fear scent coming off him in waves.

"Dovewing and Rosepetal are kitting at the same time." She replied while trying to get enough moss. Toadstep hurried off in the direction of camp in full speed, I hurried after him. When I got into camp Toadstep was begging Spiderleg to let him in to the nursery. Spiderleg wouldn't budge, I walked over to Spiderleg.

"Spiderleg, why won't you let me in, my sister is kitting" Toadstep begged

"How do you think I feel, Rosepetal is my daughter?" Spiderleg replied simply.

"Spiderleg, can I go in, to see my aunt." I asked totally hoping that he would let me.

"Umm…. Yeah I guess." He replied hesitantly. I walked in the nursery; Icecloud was on the other side of the nursery. While Rosepetal and Dovewing were side by side screaming their heads off. Jayfeather was tending to Dovewing, while Dewlight tended to Rosepetal.

"Okay, one more push, on the count of three." Jayfeather was saying to Dovewing. He counted down while Dovewing screeched, finally a kit plumped down in her nest. Jayfeather immediately started licking it trying to warm it up. He picked it up carefully and put it down next to Dovewings belly.

"Wait a second, you have one more." He said as he put his paw on her belly. He told her to push once again and a kit came out. He did the same thing to the kit he did to the other kit. By the time I snapped out of my trance of watching Jayfeather doing his thing. Rosepetal had already given birth to three kits. I decided it was time for me to go, I headed out the entrance.

"Leafpaw, how many kits did Rosepetal have?" Foxleap asked me with Toadstep behind him.

"Congratulations, you had three kits." I told him before Bumblestripe could ask me how many kits he had

"Leafpaw, what about Dovewing?" Bumblestripe asked

"She had two kits."

Bumblestripe headed into the nursery with Foxleap trailing him, while Jayfeather and Dewlight headed out.

"Dovewing had a she-kit and a tom, while Rosepetal had two toms and a she-kit." Jayfeather announced.

"What are their names?" Someone from the back of the gathered cats asked.

"Good question, we will just find out." He replied, and with that he went to his den with Dewlight following.

"Leafpaw, come see my sisters kits." Toadstep said from the entrance to the nursery. I headed towards the entrance, wanting to know what kind of kits Rosepetal had. I walked in and to my surprise most of Rosepetal's kits were black.

"Hi Leafpaw, here to see my kits?" Rosepetal asked happiness in her voice.

"Yes."

"Well then, the black tom with white paws is Midnightkit, the other black tom with the white underbelly is Nightkit, and the reddish-cream she-kit is Sunkit." She finished

"What beautiful names." I replied

"Come see our kits Leafpaw." Dovewing said from beside Rosepetal.

"The dark gray tom with lighter stripes is Stonekit, and the silver-and-gray she-kit is Fawnkit."Bumblestripe recited

"Their beautiful, they are truly beautiful kits."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

"Moonpaw, go change the elders bedding." Brackenfur said from his position next to Sorreltail.

"Sure thing Brackenfur." I said from beside my brother Blazepaw.

I got up and headed towards the shrub brush that the elders call home. Inside was Millie and Daisy, Cloudtail must be out hunting with Brightheart again.

"Come to take care of our bedding?" Daisy said from the shadows

"Yes Daisy, I would like a story also if you two don't mind?" I said as I started to gather the old moss into a ball.

"Well let's see, have you heard the story of how Firestar died?" Millie said from beside Daisy.

"I have only heard parts of it, not all of it thought."

"Well let's see, it was the Great Battle, and the Dark Forest cats were overtaking the clans." Millie began

"When the second wave hit, we all thought we were goners, when cats with stars in their fur along with a huge badger came into camp. Everybody thought they were more Dark Forest warriors." She paused

"But when we started seeing them attacking the Dark Forest cats, we realized they were Starclan warriors. This was after Hollyleaf's death, but that's a story you should hear from Ivypool. Well everybody, met up with old friends and started fighting like old times. We had finally over powered them, and the fighting was mostly over when Hawkfrost a horrible cat stumbled into camp." She paused yet again

"Well that was his mistake, Ivypool had been his apprentice in the Dark Forest as a spy, fought him. But Brambleclaw couldn't take any more deaths that day so he fought Hawkfrost one on one once again. And you know that Hawkfrost was Brambleclaws half-brother, but anyway Brambleclaw ended it by killing him. Afterwards Tigerstar entered camp congratulating Brambleclaw on his kill, with a smirk on his muzzle." She paused

"Tigerstar told Firestar he would be back with reinforcements. But Firestar knew it was time to end what Tigerstar began. They fought and fought one on one, until at the last minute he killed Tigerstar. Then when Firestar looked up from Tigerstar, the tree above him got struck by lightning causing it to catch on-"Millie got interrupted as Cloudtail entered the den.

"Are you telling the story of my uncle's fate again?" He said as he settled down with the mouse he brought in with him.

"Yes, and you just interrupted it." Millie said with a sharp tongue.

"Well sorry." He muttered

"Now where was I, oh yes lightning cracked the tree next to Firestar causing the air to be filled with smoke. As soon the fire started it was put out with rain from the sky. Once the smoke lifted all you could see was a ginger lump where Firestar once was. Sandstorm his mate, came rushing over to him trying to help him but it was too late, he had already passed. That day four of our warriors died, it was a sad moon following it." She finished

As she finished I finished my job.

"And that's the fate of my Great uncle." Cloudtail said grumpily, but still sorrow in his voice.

"Well I'm finished here, see you later." I said as I walked out of the den.

"What took you so long?" Brackenfur said as I got back to the clearing.

"I just heard the tale of the Great Flame."

**A/N: Anyone notice that all of the elders are former kitty pets?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Honeypaw's POV:**

"Why do we have to go on dusk patrol?" Blazepaw said from beside me.

"Because you're an apprentice to a warrior and not a medicine cat, and if you stop complaining we can get this done faster."Whitewing called from the head of the patrol.

"You should listen to her you know she is your mentor Blazepaw." I mewed as we patrolled the Shadowclan border.

"What do you know Honeypaw?" Blazepaw muttered.

"She knows a lot more than you do." Whitewing said from in front of us.

"And you also should be nice to your littermates." Foxleap said from beside us.

"Whatever." Blazepaw as he hurried to the front of the patrol. We renewed the scent markers, making sure there wasn't any other clan's scent were on our side of the border. We headed towards home when Blazepaw smelt something on the outskirts of the territory towards the Twoleg place.

"Honeypaw go with Blazepaw and find out what it is." Whitewing said as she sat down with Foxleap besides her.

"Sure." I said as we headed in the direction of where it was. As we got closer I caught a whiff of it, it was a musky, horrid stench that made my stomach turn with every breath. Blazepaw started heading in its way, without hesitation.

"Be careful Blazepaw." I cautioned hoping none of us got hurt. I looked up ahead and saw a stack of black circular black twoleg thingy with metal in the inside. There was a cat scent all over it like some cat had been living there. Blazepaw stepped closer to it, mouth drawn to draw in smell.

"It's a horrid smell isn't it?" He asked

"Very horrid, what's that cat smell is it a rogue or something?"

"I don't know but it's odd." Blazepaw asked as he set one paw on the black thingy.

"Who's there?" A hiss sounded from inside the black thingy that was closest to us. The voice made Blazepaw jump back about a tail-length.

"Who are you?" I asked hoping the voice was friendly.

"My name's Night." The voice said as its owner got up from inside the thingy. The cat was a black she-cat with green eyes, whose pelt was covered in some pretty deep scars.

"Are you a clan cat or rogue?" Blazepaw said from beside me now.

"I use to be a Windclan cat, but I ran away with my son Breeze." The she-cat said as she jumped up to the black twoleg thing pile.

"But that means you betrayed your clan by leaving them." Blazepaw said as he stepped forward.

"You have courage youngster, who are you parents?" Night asked

"Lionblaze and Cinderheart."Blazepaw replied.

"Oh, I know your father he shouldn't of been born." She said with a growl deep in her voice.

"His mother took my mate, but now I'm going to take away something to him to make it even shall I." She continued

"What do-"His words were caught off as the black thingies came crashing down on us. Blazepaw was covered instantly, I was partially covered.

"Do you want to die too pretty?" Night said as she got closer to me. I tried to run away but she had my tail in her mouth, I screamed out hoping Whitewing and Foxleap could hear me. Night started to drag me toward her when a white and red flash appeared in front of me. I turned around to see the black she-cat was fighting with Foxleap while Whitewing was trying to trip her. I headed over to Blazepaw to make sure he was still alive. He was crammed in between one black thingy and another one, all I could see was his face.

"Blazepaw, stay with me you're going to be okay, just stay with me."

"You know as much as I do I'm not going to make it." He croaked

"Blazepaw don't talk like that you are going to be okay."

"Stop Honeypaw, tell everybody I love them and to take care." He croaked as he started to fade.

"No Blazepaw stay with us." I begged

"Honeypaw, he's gone." Whitewing said from beside me.

"No." I sobbed

"Be strong, that's what he would have wanted." Foxleap said from beside me

"Okay, let's get him out of here for home." I said as I tried to get together.

"Okay, let's get this off of him." Foxleap said as he pushed off one of the thingies. We eventually got all of the black thingies off and started to carry him home.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own Warriors, the credit goes to Erin Hunter.**

**Moonpaw's POV:**

"What happened?" A shriek came from outside the apprentices den. I woke up as Leafpaw got up and stretched.

"What's the racket?" She yawned.

"I don't know, maybe there's an announcement."

I got up and followed Leafpaw out of the den. Everybody was surrounding a golden pelt in the middle of the clearing.

'No that couldn't be my brother.' I thought to myself as I headed in their direction.

Cinderheart was crouched over the body sobbing, along with Lionblaze not too far behind her. He was flanked by Honeypaw and Hollypaw. When I got over to the pelt I couldn't believe my eyes, in the middle of the clearing was my brother.

"What happened to him?" Cinderheart yowled.

"Momma, a rogue named Night made these black circular thingies fall on him."Honeypaw quietly said, despair in her eyes.

"Wait, a rogue named Night, was she a black she-cat with green eyes?" Lionblaze asked as he clawed a rock between his paws.

"Yes daddy." Honeypaw whispered.

"Why?" I asked curious why he knew about that.

"It was Nightcloud, she ran away after the Great Battle with her son Breezepelt." He stated

"Yeah, she did mention she had a son named Breeze." Honeypaw whispered

"Cinderheart we need to prepare him for vigil." Dewlight said from behind us.

"Just leave me alone, with my kit." She growled at him before turning around and licking down Blazepaw's fur.

"It's okay, we'll get him ready." Lionblaze said to Dewlight before taking the sweet-smelling herbs that were in Dewlight's jaws.

"Dad is she going to be okay?" I asked as he started rubbing the herbs on his only son's pelt.

"She should be, just give her time to heal." He muttered. I walked towards my mother hoping to comfort her, but before I could step forward Lionblaze slapped his tail against me.

"I wouldn't." My father said as he started to rub his tail down her back as she sobbed into his pelt.

"All those that can hunt for the clan gather to hear my words." Squirrelstar yowled from High rock.

"Today we have lost a great apprentice, and I honor him by the warrior he would have become, by giving him his warrior name. Blazepaw will always be remembered as Blazefire, the loyal, trustworthy warrior." She announced, glancing at my mother and father with sorrow wrapped deep in her gaze.

"I would also like to help cure the sadness in the clan by making one of our apprentices a warrior. Stormpaw, please step forward." She continued.

"Poppyfrost, are you satisfied with your apprentices training?" She asked

"Yes, he is ready as he'll ever be." She meowed proudly.

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice that has trained hard to learn your noble code, and in return I make them warriors. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the price of your life."

"I do." He meowed trying to sound serious but still joyful.

"Then you shall now be known as Stormheart. You will hold your warriors silent vigil tonight." She yowled before heading into her den.

Squirrelstar did have a good idea; it was time for me to go to bed too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Leafpaw's POV:**

"Wake up Leafpaw." A faint voice sounded from behind me.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful clearing with lush undergrowth and pretty flowers littering the ground. I turned around too the voice who sounded, and saw an unexpected old friend. A ginger tom with green eyes was looking at me with joy rimming around his eyes.

"Blazepaw, I've missed you, everybody misses you." I yowled before running to him.

"Well I miss everybody, and it's not Honeypaw's fault I died, I died for a prophecy even Starclan can't change."

"What prophecy is worth your life?" I asked.

"Well it is very important, and I'm not here just to see you, I come to tell you the prophecy, so you can share with the others." He replied.

"What kind of prophecy is it?" I asked frightened it will be really bad.

"One that we cannot ignore, it can mean the fate of the clans." He said before his eyes got cloudy and misty.

"The blazing moon will come together with the honey and leaf to defeat the coming dark." He recited in an ancient voice.

"Wait the blazing moon will come together with who and who to defeat the darkness?"

"The blazing moon will come together with the honey and the leaf to defeat the coming dark." Blazepaw once again recited.

"But the blazing moon means you and Moonpaw." I asked

"No Leafpaw, it means you, Moonpaw, and Honeypaw. I'm not involved in it."

"But what does it mean by coming dark." I asked.

"That is for you to find out Leafpaw." He meowed before he started to fade.

"No Blazepaw, please tell me more." I screamed before he completely faded.

"Remember the prophecy." A voice echoed in my ears before I woke up.

"Leafpaw, we are taking a hunting patrol after the dawn patrol returns." Hollypaw said as she came in behind Honeypaw and Moonpaw, from Blazepaw's vigil.

"Okay, I'll make sure I'm ready, as for you three get some rest." I meowed before I headed out of the den towards the fresh-kill pile in the clearing.

"Leafpaw did you sleep last night because you look tired honey?" Ivypool said as she walked past me to the tunnel for the dawn patrol.

"I was fine just had a little dream."

"Well go see Jayfeather if you need some poppy seeds for sleep." She added before she headed out of the tunnel for the dawn patrol.

I headed towards the medicine den, when I walked in Dewlights nest was empty, and Jayfeather was in the back of the den sorting herbs.

"Do you need anything Leafpaw?" Jayfeather said while his head was in the cleft.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked

"I'm blind that doesn't mean I can't smell and hear." He muttered as he turned to face me.

"Oh, well I had a dream last night and I think it involved a prophecy."

"Well let me get Squirrelstar and Mousewhisker together so we can all hear." He meowed before heading outside to round them up.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that he isn't part of the prophecy but I have to put him in.**

**Jayfeather's POV:**

"Squirrelstar, may I talk to you in your den along with Leafpaw and Mousewhisker." I asked as Squirrelstar popped her head out of her den.

"Sure I'll call Mousewhisker in my den when he comes back from dawn patrol." She meowed before heading in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. As she rummaged through the fresh-kill pile, I headed back into my den while Dewlight was coming through the tunnel. His mouth was full with herbs, he picked this morning.

"Oh good you found coltsfoot and yarrow, we needed those."

"Yes Jayfeather, I'll sort them." He tried to say through the herbs.

"Okay, I will be in Squirrelstar's den later." I said as he headed in the direction of our den.

The clan was calm; Dovewing was playing with Stonekit, while Fawnkit was staring at Nightkit, who was playing with his sister Sunkit. There were light paw steps coming my way.

"Are you Jayfeather?" Midnightkit's little voice asked.

"Yes, I am your medicine cat." I meowed as I turned around to face him even though I couldn't see him.

"My momma says your blind, but you can tell when someone is around you, and it doesn't stop you from doing your duty." He squeaked.

"Yes I am, but now I have to get back to my duties."

"Okay." He squeaked disappointedly. I headed up to High Rocks, when Mousewhisker came in the tunnel. Squirrelstar and Leafpaw were already in the leaders den. Mousewhisker followed me into the den.

"Squirrelstar, why have you called us in here?" Mousewhisker meowed as he sat down close to the entrance.

"I have called this meeting to discuss a dream Leafpaw received actually." I meowed before Squirrelstar could.

"Yes well, Leafpaw what was this dream you had." Squirrelstar asked

"Umm... Well Blazepaw came to me in a dream and told me there was this prophecy he had to die for and then he told me what it was. He said that the blazing moon will come together with the honey and leaf to defeat the coming dark." Leafpaw said.

"What does it mean by coming dark, is the Dark Forest coming back?" Mousewhisker asked.

"That's what I think, but I am not certain." I meowed

"Well that makes sense I think the Honey is Honeypaw and Leaf is me." Leafpaw said as she looked at her paws.

"Yes that is what I think so to, and the moon must mean Moonpaw, but it says blazing moon." Squirrelstar meowed.

"That is weird."Mousewhisker muttered.

"Here's a suggestion, make Moonpaw's warrior name Moonblaze." I muttered

"Actually that isn't a bad idea." Squirrelstar decided.

"Well what would you like me to do?" Leafpaw asked.

"We want you to watch Moonpaw and Honeypaw for any sign of them knowing about the prophecy?" Mousewhisker meowed.

"Yes father." She meowed.

"Well than I think that is everything." Squirrelstar dismissed us.

I padded out of the den Leafpaw and Mousewhisker following me. They all went into their own dens; I headed into the medicine den. Inside Dewlight was with Sunkit, who had a thorn in her paw. She was crying away while Midnightkit was standing right beside her telling her it was okay.

"Ow it hurts." Sunkit yowled.

"Well if you would sit still I could get it out faster, then it wouldn't hurt anymore." Dewlight soothed.

"Okay just make it quick." She squeaked as he pulled it out. He put marigold on the wound and put a leaf around it to keep it in place.

"That should be it." He meowed as she got up and headed out of the den Midnightkit following.

"Jayfeather what was that about in Squirrelstar's den?" He asked as he cleaned his paws in the stream by the cleft.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
